Hadrian Potter
Hadrian Potter, or otherwise known as 'Hades' is the older brother to [[Daniel Potter|'Daniel Potter']]' - t'he Boy-Who-Lived. Hadrian is 4 years older than his brother and attends [[Hogwarts School|'Hogwarts School']] of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts To the surprise of the Wizarding World, Hadrian Potter was placed into Slytherin alongside his closest friends; Draco Malfoy, [[Alec Morti|'Alec Morti']], [[Blaise Zabini|'Blaise Zabini']], [[Daphne Greengrass|'Daphne Greengrass']], Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Hadrian is also close friends with [[Mason Villenti|'Mason Villenti']] and [[Jared Nikoli|'Jared Nikoli']] from Ravenclaw. The group of Hadrian's friends and allies were nicknamed - Slytherin Solani. Most, if not all, students at Hogwarts fear Hadrian. However, they also seem to be completely infatuated by him - as if the danger he represents is alluring. Therefore, Hadrian is almost always to main topic of the schools gossip. Family Life Hadrian has not returned to Potter Manor in two years. Hadrian is haunted by his past and shows this through a disposition of heated intensity. Although he is not considered evil - Hadrian often displays darkness and shows how cruel he can really be. All of this, however, is arguably caused by his childhood. Hadrian Potter is not close to his family, specifically his parents, [[Lily Potter|'Lily Potter']] and [[James Potter|'James Potter']]. This is due to his poor upbringing where Hadrian was ignored in favour of their celebrity son. Personality Hadrian is incredibly intelligent with an excellent memory and a mind for tactics. Hadrian uses his good looks to his advantage usually manipulating and intimidating. Many, including his friends, often fear him. This is arguably due to his tendency to become relentless in his path for revenge, his fierce views on betrayal and his proficiency for violence. It is noted how, 'Hadrian's light hearted humour would vanish, his smile along with it - his eyes would turn dark and his laughter would become wicked'. Hadrian is very competitive and takes Quidditch seriously although many would not think so, due to his unperturbed exterior. Hadrian often plays both beater and chaser. Other teams often view him with fear on the Quidditch pitch, alongside Adrian Pucey 'and 'Marcus Flint due to their ability to win and their fierce determination to do so, even if it results to violence and ends in physical harm. Hadrian struggles to sleep as he mentions, 'his mind is his infirmity and his childhood plagues his dreams.' Despite Hadrian being presented as cold and cunningly insouciant, he is also seen to be well humoured. Hadrian has a good relationship with his teachers and often presents a playful more immature side. However this arguably presents his sociopathic personality as he attempts to get his way through use of resplendent charm. Hadrian is very popular amongst the Hogwarts population, girls and boy's watch him with rapid admiration and fear. Physical Appearance Hadrian is 16 years old, standing tall at 6ft. His body is well muscled and his build is redolent of a street fighter, lithe, solid and intimidating. Hadrian's skin is sun-kissed, almost coffee stained, but smooth and resplendent. However, his capability at hand to hand fighting is conveyed to have it's consequences as Hadrian's skin, is intermittently marked with jagged raised whitened scars. Relationships *Cho Chang : Ex-Girlfriend *Pansy Parkinson : Fling *Romilda Vane : Fling *Lisa Turpin : Fling *Alicia Spinnet : Fling *Lisa Cullen : Kissed *Rose Carmelo : Fling *Dahlia Yoxall: Fling Notes *Hadrian's dark raven hair was according to him, 'unfortunately inherited from his father.' *His sharp features; jawline and cheekbones, also represent his pureblood line. Hadrian's physique is noted to be impressive, yet. *Hadrian's eyes are his main feature as they are noted to, 'offer no salvation but only that of advocated judgement, cold and detached.' *Rose Carmelo describes how, 'coiled tension was noticeable in every muscle in Hadrian's body.' *Rose, conveys further how, 'Hadrian's true self was entirely pre-eminent, he had an underlying dominance and smelt of pronounced prepotency'. *Overall, Hadrian presents indelible divinity, yet is also a mirror image of the world's fear - a true authentic picture of how an innocent can be sculpted into the devil. *Hadrian has three Animagus forms, Giant Black Wolf, Green Python and a Black Crow.